


All those things I didn't know.

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diakko will happen later i promise, F/F, Mythology - Freeform, Slow Burn, actually i haven't thought all of this completely through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little different AU, where Akko gehts an invitation to Luna Nova, the most prestigious school in the whole world.And with this, the headmistress introduces a whole new world to Akko, or at least an other side of the world she's living in.-----Just imagine the daily life at Luna Nova, only that there won't be just witches attending school. And probably everything is even more confusing.And of course some Diakko;))





	1. normal day

It was a normal day for Atsuko „Akko“ Kagari. From morning to noon she went to school, afterwards she went home to watch some old recordings of her favourite performer Shiny Chariot, and maybe to do her homework or probably not.

„Akko, there’s lying a letter for you since a few days. Do you mind if I open it?.

„mhm.. sure.“ she mumbled in response. _Probably something unimportant she thought_.

„Akko… would you maybe come here?“

„yeaa. coming!“ she stood up. Fumbled on the TV remote to pause the show and stumbled to the room where her mother was sitting on a chair with a stern expression towards the letter in her hands.

„What’s up `Kasa? What’s in the letter?“ Akko asked with a confused expression.

Her Mother put the letter down on the table and looked her daughter deep in the eyes.

„Did you apply to the Luna Nova Acadamy?“

Akkos eyes went wide.

„I couldn’t even if I tried. The only way to get into Luna Nova is through an explizit invitation! What’s in this letter! Show me!“ she grabbed the in front of her lying piece of paper.

It was handwritten with ink on fine parchment paper.

 

_Dear Miss Atsuko Kagari,_

_in the name of the Luna Nova Academy, I, Ursula Callistis elect you with the permission of our 44th headmistress Mrs. Miranada Holbrooke to be included as a pupil in our beloved institution._

_It is free for you to decide, if you would like to join us or if you decline. Though we highly recommend to join our facility, it would benefit not only you but all your acquaintances as well._

 

_The Luna Nova Academy was established in 1365 and has since the beginning of its time yielded countless of successful graduates in every possible field. Either a gifted actor or a cunning ——_

 

Yes, Akko knows. This is probably a crazy dream. How could the most prestigious school of the entire world, the school where Shiny Chariot went to, invite her to be a part of it? That would be insane, there is probably nothing special about Akko to be „elected“ to… is it?

But there it is, an official letter with an official stamp an all those formalities.. But there are none references where she could reply to. So it must be a joke, right?

„`Kasa, I think this is a joke. How I with this would be true, but.. there isn’t even some number to call or address to reply to.“

„Let me see“———„ Akko, dear. You haven’t read the letter fully, did you? It says that you have to decide until midnight of todays date, there will come someone to either receive the refusal in person or to pick you up and take you with them to Luna Nova..“ she laughed.

„oh.. Are you sure?“

„Yes dear, I can read. So when will you begin to pack your luggage?“

„Wait, you just let me go? I mean this is serious here I guess?“ Akko asked dumbfounded.

„Still, it is your dream to go to this School since you saw Shiny Chariots performance for the first time. So how could I hinder you from fulfilling your dreams?“ she smiled.

Yes it is true, this is Akkos biggest dream. At least a part of it. To emulate Shiny Chariot means as well to visit the school she went to. And still, it just seems like a crazy dream. But.. Isn’t this school somewhere in Europe? How could she say no to this kind of chance.

„Okay Mom, I’ll pack my stuff now.“

* * *

 

Midnight came faster than she expected. And right on the second, there was a knock on the door.

Running like crazy towards the door Akko opened it kind of hectic and startled the person behind it.

„I am sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you!“

The person in front of Akko was a woman with tied long blue hair and glasses. She was wearing kind of casual clothing, dark jeans with a white blouse tucked inside them. This woman didn’t look like someone from the Luna Nova.

„Uhm..No worries, it’s fine. I came here for your reply, Miss Kagari“ the woman in front of her fumbled with her glasses.

„…I mean if this all would be serious, I would say yes but all this seems kinda crazy to me, heh..“

„You are saying you don’t believe all this?“

„Nah, not really. Like I can’t imagine something this cool happening to me“ Akko scratched her neck looking to the ground.

„But your answer would be a ‚yes‘, right?“

„..Yes“ she frowned.

At this the blue haired woman in front of her smiled genuinely.

„That is all I needed to hear, Miss Kagari“

And she flicked with the fingers. Oh what a normal day.


	2. still that 'normal' day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all beta, sorry not sorry

„You’re weird.“ Akko said as she rubbed her eyes.

Upon opening her eyes she noticed that the blue haired woman wasn’t standing in her hallway anymore, or wearing the same clothes as just a moment before. No, the blue haired woman was wearing now a dark violet dress with long white sleeves, a red flame-like design in the bottom, dark blue knee-high boots.. A black choker? _well trend goes even with the Luna Nova staff I guess, Akko thought._ And a witch hat? Well it looks like one. She continued staring at the woman.

 

„Miss Kagari, are you feeling alright?“ the woman in front of her asked with a concerned expression.

 

„Why are you wearing a choker? Like does it belong to your.. cosplay? Ah, and you can call me Akko“ 

 

At this the woman in front of her blushed deeply.

„It was a gift from a.. friend. And no, this is my actual Uniform“

 

Sensing the heavy thoughts from Akko in front of her the blue haired woman continued to speak while fumbling with her glasses nervously.

„You may probably be a little confused after being teleported for the first time. Uhm.. I am professor Ursula Callistis and even through on the letter you received I wrote about choosing you as a student for Luna Nova, I have to apologise. You are here because of other reasons, which our headmistress will explain during the opening ceremony, I promise-“

„WE ARE WHERE?“ Akko shouted, interrupting the other woman.

„..at the Luna Nova Academy, in west England..“

 

Akkos eyes begun to shine, she didn’t care about this crazy dream anymore. If she’s dreaming, then she shall be dreaming. This would explain so much.. No this explains pretty everything, because such thing as teleportation is not real, right?

„Ehhh, this is such a realistic dream! Okay, tell me when the ceremony or what ever is“

 

„But Akko, you are not dreaming“

 

„Okay, suuuure. But can you take me now to this ceremony please? And do I need to change my clothes or anything?.. oh I’m already wearing some uniform, kyaaa so cute! Can we go now? Is this the campus?—“

 

„Miss Kaga- I mean Akko stop. You are not dreaming, please believe me.“ Ursula interrupted the babbling girl by holding her arm.

 

„Okay, pinch me.“

 

„Excuse me?“

 

„I said. Pinch me. Just like tha-OWW“ Akko said, as she pinched herself.

Afterwards Ursula pinched her aswell.

„OWWW. It hurts… wait so I am not dreaming?“ she said as she rubbed her arm.

 

Akko, now been pinched twice, was still wearing a uniform with a red ribbon upon her waist. Miss Ursula was still wearing her strange uniform and they were still standing on campus. Then all this must be true, according to Akkos logic.

„..does this mean we are really at the Luna Nova?“ she asked with wide eyes.

 

Chuckling Ursula answered her „Yes, Akko. And we actually have to get going, the ceremony will begin soon.“ And she started moving towards the building in front of her. Akko following her.

 

„..But how did we get here? And does my Mom know? I mean she will be mad, that I left without saying anything though.“

 

„Don’t worry about your mother, she was informed about everything from the beginning“

 

„Oooh, that’s why she was so easygoing. And I already wondered.“ Akko laughed.

 

Both women entered the building. After walking along some long hallways, they entered an even bigger hall. Everyone was wearing ether a similar uniform to Akkos, just with difference in the color of their ribbons or a similar uniform to Ursulas. There were lots of people sitting in the back of the hall, a few people standing in the middle of the hall and even fewer people standing on a podium and facing those standing.. students?

 

„Hey Akko, seems like we are a little bit late. You just go and stand next to those pupils in the middle okay?“ Ursula whispered and went towards the podium.

 

So Akko went towards the standing crowd. There were only standing girls, probably the same age as her. Everyone seemed so unique, like from all around the world. For real.

She was now standing next to a tall girl with pale greyish skin and long mauve hair, which coveredher left eye.

„Hey, I’m Akko“ she grinned.

  * no answer. The girl didn’t even looked her way.



„Do you maybe know what’s going on?“ Akko tried again.

  * Still no answer. Was this girl ignoring her?



 

Before she could say anything more, Akko heard a loud clap of hands and focused towards the source of sound. It was a small, elderly looking woman with short green hair. She is wearing a red jacket over her uniform and a necklace of big green stones, some glasses and as well a hat, just like Ursulas, but even bigger. The other women besides Ursula and the small woman weren’t wearing any big or fancy hats.

 

„Good Morning dearest students of Luna Nova, today marks the day of a new school year and as always we would like to welcome our new students!“ the green haired woman smiled.

 

The people sitting in the back begun to applaud. After the applause layed off, the elderly woman continued.

 

„May I introduce myself to the newcomers. My name is Miranda Holbrooke, I am the headmistress of the Luna Nova Academy. You all are sure exhausted or still confused from your arrival here. So I believe I have to explain a little further, since our teachers here were not allowed to give out any further informations. The Luna Nova is a very exclusive Academy and it is not because we only accept the most prestigious or academic brilliant students, no. We are here taking in the last children of mythical origin. Most of you maybe heard in history lessons about witches, vampires or maybe even about mythical gods or goddesses of ancient time. Yes, humans call us a myth, but I assure you that we all here are just as real as any human. Due to the human natural fear and mistrust against different lifebeings equal to themselves, we were not able to life amongst them as an equal anymore, most of us were hunted and only the fewest praised. So we hid, we hid our true selves and adapted to the human race for many centuries that our genes got mixed with humans and our races thinned out. Today most families of mythic origin are no longer dominant in their genes and only on rare occasions the respective origin manifests. We of the Luna Nova give our best to locate everyone with respective origin and support them in every way possible to adapt to the human world with the new traits given to them after their manifestation. When you will manifest, we can not say. But once you will, you will know and we will be there, supporting you.“

 

Again the headmistress was interrupted by loud applause.

_What does she mean.. Mystic origin? Witches? Manifest????? Akko thought._

 

„Now to the organisational. You all will be living in dorms, and share a room with your team which will be consist of three. To find your teammates or your respective dorm rooms, you have just to follow the same color as your ribbon is. Otherwise your academics will mostly be equal to those of any other school, except for special lessons about mythological history or mythological beings. After your manifestation, you will receive an extra class with your fellow classmates of the same type, learning how to control or use your new traits. More detailed information will be be handed out later for everyone. I hope for the meantime, that I could satisfy your curiosity. And with this, we can beginn with the feast!“

 

After finishing her speech, the headmistress clapped her hands and in a blink of a second everyone was sitting at one of three huge tables which were dished generously with every dish possible.

 

_Teleportation? ..Again?_

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i just tried to empty my head a little bit.  
> english is not my native language, so sorry not sorry  
> xx


End file.
